Oändlig Kärlek
by ceruleanday
Summary: Mereka dipertemukan. Itu takdir, bukan. Ataukah hanya permainan kecil yang disebut-sebut sebagai karma. Karma seorang yang antisosial dan gadis ceroboh. "Oh, terima kasih, Tuhan. Kau pertemukan aku dengan pemuda brengsek ini." SS fic. RnR!


_The __**storyline **__is taken from my long and old journey at Tokyo and Hokkaido, Japan. I hope he does remember how sloppy I was that time. Haha._

_Happy reading, then. :D_

* * *

><p>Naruto © Kishimoto Masashi<p>

**Oändlig**** Kärlek  
>[<strong>_Infinite Love—in Swedish_**]  
><strong>

_**by **_ceruleanday  
>September, 2011<p>

* * *

><p>Ruangan itu tak bertuan. Tampak hiruk pikuk dengan kesibukan yang begitu jelas. Sekumpulan remaja berpakaian seragam hitam putih memenuhi isi kubikel. Mereka bersuara dan berbising satu sama lain. Membuat kegaduhan yang setara dengan polusi suara sebesar dua puluh desibel. Di antaranya, bola kaki nyaris melayang dan membentur kaca jendela tak bertirai, namun segera memantul oleh tangan terampil seorang remaja lain yang terlihat sibuk dengan dunianya sendiri. Ia tepat berada di sisi jendela, mengamati tanpa berkedip buku saku bersampul biru tanpa judul, kemudian terganggu oleh dengung remaja lain yang cemas. Mata oniksnya setajam elang dan memiliki luas pandang jauh lebih besar—mengingat bagaimana ia menahan serangan bola kaki itu yang akan menghantam kepalanya. Decak kagum memenuhi <em>euphoria <em>dalam kubikel kelas sebuah sekolah menengah umum terbaik di kotanya. Namun, yang dielu-elukan tampak tak peduli—memaksa titik fokusnya kembali pada bacaannya sedari tadi.

Sebelum para gadis tukang mengikik mengitari sang _super hero of today_, suara lantang seorang gadis berkacamata bergaung di sentral keributan. Tanpa komando, barisan gadis-gadis itu mundur beberapa langkah dan menyingkir. Gadis berkacamata itu melangkah tanpa aba-aba, bagai rombongan kakek-kakek yang suka berjalan santai di tiap akhir pekan. Tangan si gadis tepat berada di kedua sudut meja si _hero_ dan tatapannya sungguh tak kalah tajam dengan si empunya iris oniks.

Kelas kembali menyepi. Terberkatilah oleh kedatangan gadis yang menjabat sebagai sekretaris _School Council _mereka.

"Uchiha Sasuke, bukan?"

Buku bersampul biru miliknya teronggok di atas meja kayu. Lehernya menegak bersama arah pandangnya yang selalu fokus. Ia tak segera bersuara, namun mengamati sesuatu yang tampaknya akan menarik perhatiannya setelah ini. Si gadis berkacamata menegakkan _frame spectacles _miliknya dan melanjutkan—menghiraukan beberapa keributan yang masih tersisa di sekitarnya.

"Aku ingin kau untuk menghadiri undangan dari Kepala Sekolah ini. _Well, _secara teknis, memang dari beliau, tetapi secara _de-jure_, undangan ini berasal dari pemerintah Swedia, khususnya klub Astronomi Swedia." ujar si gadis berambut pendek berkacamata itu dengan postur angkuhnya. Kilatan tajam terlihat tegas di sudut kacamatanya itu. "Kuharap kau bisa, Uchiha-_san_."

Hanya berbentuk surat dalam amplop berwarna putih gading yang ditunjukkan si gadis tipikal perfeksionis itu. Jaras pandang remaja lelaki bernama Uchiha Sasuke ini masih tak berubah. Ia mengamati tanpa makna maksud kata-kata yang tentu saja terdengar tabu dan spontan. Mengajak—ah salah—_menyuruh _orang untuk menghadiri sebuah perjamuan yang entah berisi apa dari pemerintah luar negeri dengan mudah begitu? Tidakkah itu adalah pernyataan yang sangat konyol? Tentu, bagi seorang Sasuke, bukan pada ucapan gadis itu yang salah, melainkan betapa mendadaknya kata-kata itu harus terlontarkan.

Sebab, tidak semua orang bisa mendapatkan undangan menghadiri pertemuan bertaraf internasional dengan cara seperti itu. Tidak sama sekali. Bahkan, kalau perlu, butuh usaha yang sangat besar untuk mendapatkan peluang macam itu. Meski, tidak selalu demikian untuk remaja jenius yang satu ini.

"Undangan apa?" tanyanya dengan nada bosan. Ia merasakan banyak telinga yang sepertinya sedang mencuri pembicaraan mereka.

"Lihat dan baca. Aku hanya bisa menjelaskan sampai di sini saja. Tetapi, aku dengar dari seseorang yang sudah sangat aku kenal bahwa kau _dul_u adalah jagoan di bidang Astronomi dan sejenisnya, 'kan? Kurasa, untuk hal sekecil ini, kau pasti bisa, Uchiha-_san_. Tampaknya, ini bukan undangan pertandingan atau apa, hanya semacam seminar atau diskusi panel antara remaja seluruh dunia mengenai... entahlah. Hm." tutur gadis itu sembari kembali menegakkan kacamatanya. Postur tubuhnya yang lumayan tinggi nyaris menutupi arah cahaya yang datang dari depan. Bahkan, baru saja ia akan berbalik, sekumpulan siswa berseragam sama sepertinya tengah mencuri dengar percakapannya dengan Uchiha.

Pemuda Uchiha itu menyandarkan punggungnya pada landasan bangku yang didudukinya. Ia menghela nafas panjang dan menyapu anak-anak rambutnya yang terjatuh. Tampak raut lelah yang samar di wajah pucat miliknya, seakan ada beban semu yang menumpuk di bahunya. Hanya, terlalu pintar baginya tuk menutupi rasa lelah itu. Ia selalu pintar dalam hal menyembunyikan segala hal.

Sorot matanya tak lagi menajam. Hanya pantulan wajah datar yang diperlihatkannya. Si gadis berkacamata menunggu jawaban sembari melipat tangan di dada. "_Well_?"

"Tidak, terima kasih. Cari saja orang lain."

Gadis itu akan berkilah dengan jawaban Sasuke, namun suara kecewa dari arah belakang bak menjadi _choir _yang bersahut-sahutan. Mereka kembali ribut dan hal ini selalu menjadi gangguan primer yang dibenci si gadis perfeksionis. Setelah berbalik dan menunjukkan postur bertolak pinggang, gadis itu berteriak. "Jangan ribut!"

Ia memutar tubuhnya. "Uchiha Sasuke! Kau tahu 'kan kalau kesempatan yang seperti ini tidak bisa didapatkan orang lain dengan cara mudah? Astaga—dan kau—ah, _kesempatan _ini malah datang tanpa usaha dari dirimu sekali pun! Kau hanya perlu menyiapkan hal-hal tak rumit yang aku tahu kau pasti bisa melakukannya dengan sempurna, lalu duduk diam, berbicara sekadarnya, dan _voila_, kau bisa mendapatkan sertifikat bertaraf internasional!" serunya berbusa-busa. Namun, yang diteriaki tampak tak berminat menanggapi.

_Choir _kembali bernyanyi. "Betul itu!"

Mata oniksnya bergerak ke kiri dan melirik dari ketinggian beratus kaki beberapa siswa yang sedang berolahraga untuk pertandingan musim semi. Kadang, ada yang menyentil hati pemuda ini. Jika saja ia tidak harus menderita penyakit _itu_, mungkin, ia pasti bisa menjadi bagian dari mereka. Tidak harus mendekam dalam tumpukan kertas dan soal rumit yang berjibun bagai kegiatan normatif selain sekolah. Baginya, sekolah merupakan formalitas. Sebab, ia bisa seperti ini pun berkat ayah dan beberapa guru yang menjadikannya jenius seperti sekarang. Hm, pikiran egois dan picik seorang Uchiha yang lemah—dan ia selalu tahu itu meski kadang menampiknya.

Tanpa mengembalikan arah pandanganya, Sasuke menjawab. "Masih ada si _number one, _'kan? Gaara?" Sebuah senyum seringai terlukis di sudut bibirnya. "Kenapa harus aku? Bukannya kau selalu—ah tidak—bukannya _sekolah _ini selalu mengandalkan Akasuna Gaara yang itu? _The number one, ever_."

Terbentuk raut tajam di antara pertemuan alis gadis itu. Ia bergerak mendekat dan kembali menyodorkan surat undangan itu ke arah Sasuke. Bibirnya terlihat berkomat-kamit dan suaranya seakan tersimpan dalam tenggorokannya. Ia seperti ingin menjawab, namun menolak tuk mengeluarkan suaranya.

"Huh?"

"Bisa kita bicara di luar? Ada alasan _top secret _mengapa Kepala Sekolah menyuruhku tuk memintamu memenuhi undangan ini."

'_Top secret, eh?' _Sasuke memutar bola matanya. "_Whatever._"

Anak-anak ribut itu terlihat kaget saat sang Uchiha yang mereka tahu begitu pendiam namun sangat jenius bergerak dari mejanya di saat jam istirahat. Hal ini sangatlah tidak normal. Sebab, sepanjang pengetahuan mereka, Uchiha Sasuke tak pernah sekalipun menyentuh makanan dan minuman kantin selama alarm istirahat selesai berbunyi riang. Sesuai rumor yang sudah tersebar sejak lama, Uchiha Sasuke sangat sulit tuk didekati. Ia bukan tipe remaja _socialita. _

Tak ada yang mengikuti baik Sasuke maupun gadis anggota terhormat _Student Council _itu. Sebelum meninggalkan ruang kelas, si gadis sudah melarang siapapun untuk mengikuti mereka. Jika ada yang melanggar, maka tak ada kebebasan lagi tuk setiap siswa—terutama siswa ribut itu—mendapatkan _free drink _di hari kamis—mengingat kelas lari marathon selalu dilakukan hari kamis.

Keduanya berada di antara anak-anak tangga yang sepi. Tembok tinggi membatasi anak-anak tangga itu dengan wilayah koridor yang ribut. Hanya sesekali mereka melihat anak tingkat satu yang berjalan beriringan tetapi dengan kepala yang tertunduk dalam. Meliriknya, Sasuke berkomentar pedas mengenai aturan orientasi siswa-siswi 'pendatang' yang konon katanya selalu menjadi prajurit baru dalam sebuah pusat kemiliteran keras semacam _Navy_. Bukankah yang dibutuhkan hanya pengenalan seluruh wilayah sekolah oleh yang berkepentingan dan juga pendidikan moral oleh senior yang bertanggung jawab? Setidaknya, inilah yang dipikirkannya dan juga berkat tuntunan _aniki-_nya yang jauh lebih berpengalaman di bidang politik siswa dan mahasiswa seperti itu. Meski kadang, ia malas menanggapi terlalu dalam.

Ah, rasa-rasanya, advokasi semacam itu sudah terlalu kadaluwarsa untuknya. Mungkin, saat ia memasuki lingkup perkuliahan, ia akan bergerak. Ini sudah tahun ketiganya di bangku sekolah tentu saja.

"Ehem! Bisa aku mulai bicara?"

"Hn."

Gadis itu menggigit bibir bawahnya terlebih dahulu dan menaikkan tinggi-tinggi wajahnya. Ia mendekat dan berbisik. "Aku tahu kau pasti akan bertanya seperti itu, Uchiha-_san_. Bahkan, Kepala Sekolah pun tak bisa menampik alasan klise tapi cukup berbahaya untuk disebarkan. Baiklah, aku tahu kau tidak suka berbasa-basi mengenai apa alasan dari alasan sehingga Gaara-_kun_ yang sebenarnya akan kami minta memenuhi undangan ini tidak bisa menyanggupinya."

Jemari pucat Sasuke menahan tubuhnya di selurus tangga. Punggungnya pun bersandar nyaman di sana. Ia tak ingin mendengar alasan cukup _klise _yang diungkapkan si gadis berkacamata. Ia butuh alasan _spesifik_.

"Gaara-_kun _terkena _Varicella_. Diagnosis dokter berkata demikian. Gejala-gejalanya sudah muncul sejak dua hari yang lalu. Maka dari itu, tentu saja kami melarangnya untuk keluar rumah apalagi sampai harus—ya kau tahu itu. Pemerintah luar negeri, terutama wilayah Eropa sana menolak penumpang yang memiliki bekas papil cacar. Sesuai medikasi dari dokter yang menangani Gaara-_kun_, setidaknya, sampai papil-papil itu hilang, Gaara-_kun _butuh waktu sekiranya tiga minggu _full_. Dan, undangan ini akan dilaksanakan tepat hari Senin—berarti lima hari lagi."

Setelah mengambil nafas panjang, gadis itu melanjutkan. "Kau mengerti maksudku, 'kan, Uchiha-_san_? Undangan ini sangat _urgent_. Selain Gaara-_kun _dan kau, kurasa, tak ada lagi yang sanggup dan berkompeten. Sebenarnya, aku ingin memberikannya pada Neji-_kun _juga. Tapi... dia 'kan sedang ada di San Paolo hingga Selasa. Jadi, sama saja. Argh! Aku benar-benar pusing!" pekik gadis itu sembari menarik-narik rambutnya. "Kenapa Kepala Sekolah yang menyuruhku untuk mencari siswa yang mampu datang ke undangan ini?"

Oh, alasan yang _spesifik _itu memang alasan yang _spesifik_. Dipikir-pikir pun, memang sangat tidak masuk akal jika harus mengirim seseorang dengan virus berbahaya yang dahulu hampir membunuh tiga ratus ribu jiwa di Spanyol di akhir tahun 1800 ke sebuah konferensi internasional macam itu. Terlalu berbahaya dan bisa mengancam jiwa. Setelah menimbang-nimbang, pemuda bermata oniks itu hanya berdehem. Ia tak menatap balik bagaimana gadis frustasi itu mengedarkan pandangan berharap banyak untuknya. Sasuke hanya mengangguk.

"Katakan pada Gaara, sampai ketemu di Swedia."

Berikutnya, hanya bunyi tapak langkah kaki yang terdengar beriringan di anak-anak tangga itu. Senyum merekah dan cerah terlihat di belah bibir si gadis.

"A-ah, _arigatou, _Uchiha-_san_! Aku akan segera mengirimkan segala hal yang kau perlukan ke alamat rumah dan juga surat elektronikmu, oke!"

"Hn."

Tubuh sempurna itu nyaris menghilang dari batas pandangnya. Langkah-langkahnya pelan namun pasti. Seakan baru saja tersadar dengan hal lain, suara si gadis itu memintanya tuk kembali ke bawah anak tangga.

"Aku lupa memberitahumu sesuatu!" seru gadis berkacamata itu dengan posisi seakan setengah melangkah di anak tangga. Kepalanya terarah lurus ke atas. "Kau tidak akan ke Swedia seorang diri. Kau harus membuat satu tim kecil yang setidaknya diisi oleh dua orang dari sekolah yang berbeda. Kurasa, pihak sekolah kita tidak tahu siapa saja dua orang itu. Kurasa, seseorang yang berwenang untuk urusan undangan ini yang akan meneleponmu dan menjelaskannya secara rinci dan detil."

"Hn."

Sebelumnya, Sasuke tak pernah punya tim. Untuk urusan pertandingan sains, ia selalu seorang diri. Mewakili sekolahnya yang notabenenya diisi oleh anak-anak berotak _brilliant _dan juga isi saku yang tebal. Mendengar ia harus bersama-sama dalam sebuah tim kecil untuk memenuhi undangan pemerintah Swedia itu, mungkin saja akan jauh lebih sulit dari yang dibayangkannya. Terkadang, tiga orang bisa menghancurkan kesempatan menang yang bisa diperoleh hanya dengan satu orang saja—pikirnya.

'_Welcome to the tricky team, Sasuke.'_

Sang empunya mata oniks ini boleh menduga dengan kemampuan otaknya yang di atas rata-rata. Namun, ia tak'kan pernah menduga cerita lain yang akan mempertemukannya dengan hal-hal baru di luar sana. Tentu saja.

* * *

><p>Teriknya mentari memaksa kedua mata beriris sehijau batu <em>zambrud <em>ini terbuka meski ia masih ingin terlelap di atas ranjang empuknya. Ia lupa menyalakan pendingin ruangan dan terlalu lelah untuk mengganti seragam sekolahnya yang sudah awut-awutan—beberapa kancing seragam bagian teratas yang terbuka, dasi yang sudah menghilang entah di mana, dan rok kotak-kotak selututnya sudah berada di pertengahan paha. Dengan posisi yang kurang anggun, gadis berambut merah muda _bubblegum _itu berusaha meraih _remote _pendingin kamarnya yang entah di mana. Ia meraba-raba dan terus meraba meski dengan keadaan setengah sadar. Kedua matanya membuka menutup dan kembali terpejam sempurna saat ia berhasil meraih sebuah benda yang kurang lebih mirip seperti _remote—_yang ternyata adalah ponselnya.

_Bip bip bip._

"Engg? _Sejak kapan remote AC-ku bisa berbunyi?"_

_Bip bip bip_

_Bip Bip bip_

Kualitas rasa menyengat dari sinar matahari sore yang menembus melalui kaca segiempat kamarnya masih belum berubah. Malah, makin terasa panas meski gadis itu sudah berulang kali memencet tombol _on _di _remote-_ponselnya itu. Kesal, gadis itu terbangun dari tidurnya dan menegakkan setengah tubuhnya. Rambut merah mudanya yang masih terhias sebuah bando merah cerah terlihat bak terkena sengatan listrik—mirip sapu ijuk. Kelopak matanya terasa begitu berat untuk diangkat, bagai ada beban seberat lima ton yang menempel di sana. Berkali-kali bunyi itu terdengar dan mengganggunya. Sadar, gadis itu hanya meracau.

"Ini 'kan ponselku. Hahh..."

Setelah menemukan _remote _pendingin kamar yang sebenarnya, ia segera menyalakannya dan merasakan hembusan dingin dari penyejuk ruangan itu. Sedikit, dinginnya udara yang dikim oleh si penyejuk dapat membuatnya sadar meski belum benar-benar sempurna. Kedua kakinya yang masih terbalut kaus kaki sekolah menyentuh lantai kayu. Ia mengucek-ucek matanya dan menguap lebar.

_Bip bip bip_

"Siapa sih?"

Bunyi ketukan pelan dan berirama menggantikan nada bunyi ponselnya. Baru saja ia akan menjawab telepon tapi segera bunyi putus terdengar. Gadis itu menaikkan pundaknya dan kembali merebahkan tubuhnya ke atas ranjang. Namun, suara ketukan kembali terdengar.

Samar-samar, si gadis mendengar namanya seakan dipanggil dari arah luar. "Sakura. Sakura. Kau ada di dalam?"

"_Ha'i, _Okaa-_san_." balas gadis bernama Sakura itu segera. Ia loncat dari ranjangnya dan membuka grendel kunci pintu kamarnya. Pintu terbuka separuh dan seorang wanita berambut merah cerah disanggul dengan celemek terlihat di sana. "Ada apa, Okaa-_san_?"

"Ah, Okaa-_san _mengganggu tidur siangmu ya? Sakura pasti lelah sekali ya setelah marathon sejak pagi." ungkap wanita berparas anggun dan lembut itu pelan. Si gadis yang adalah putrid bungsunya hanya terkekeh. "Tapi, ada telepon penting untukmu. Katanya, Sakura diundang ke luar negeri untuk menghadiri pertemuan penting."

Wajah berbinar sang ibu menggantikan _mood _si gadis _bubblegum _itu secara tiba-tiba. Mendengar kata 'luar negeri', Haruno Sakura—nama lengkap gadis ini—segera melompat dari kamarnya dan menuruni undakan anak tangga kediaman Haruno yang mungil itu. Tanpa ragu, Sakura menerima gagang telepon yang terjaga dan mengangkatnya. Ia mendengar bunyi kosong di sana sampai ia berkata _halo_. Suara berat seorang pria pun menjawab dari balik telepon.

"_Ah, Haruno Sakura ya_?" tanya si penanya dari balik telepon memastikan. "_Aku tidak salah, 'kan?"_

Sembari mengangguk, Sakura pun menjawab. "_Ha—ha'i_. Dengan siapa aku berbicara?"

"_Perkenalkan. Namaku Hatake Kakashi. Aku adalah pemilik sebuah sekolah alam bernama Tokyo Greenhouse_. _Apa Haruno-san pernah mendengarnya?"_

"Oh, itu—" Belum saja Sakura menjawab, suara berat pria di sana memotong kata-katanya. Sakura hanya menutup kembali bibirnya.

"_Ya. Lalu, aku juga menjabat sebagai pendiri sebuah klub Astronomi remaja yang berpusat di Toho."_

'_Oh_.' bisik Sakura dalam benaknya. "Jadi—"

"_Omedetou ne, Haruno-san. Anda terpilih menjadi salah satu anggota tim delegasi yang akan kami kirim ke Swedia minggu depan untuk menghadiri sebuah konferensi internasional mengenai lingkungan dan astronomi. Mengingat cara Anda membawakan presentasi yang lebih mirip kritikan terhadap perusahaan-perusahaan makanan kaleng siap ekspor itu begitu menggugah perhatian kami. Sebenarnya, bukan aku yang menilai Anda, tapi—"_

Sakura mendengar baik kata 'Swedia'. Apakah Swedia yang itu adalah Swedia yang _itu? _Swedia yang merupakan negara penghasil keju dan cokelat terbaik di Eropa? Negeri yang sangat dingin di saat musim salju tapi juga hangat di saat yang bersamaan? Negeri yang konon katanya adalah rumah bagi penduduk dongeng dalam mahakarya ciptaan Walt Disney? Di mana toko kue dan hal-hal lucu lainnya bertebaran di setiap pinggir _pedestrian walk_? Ah, membayangkannya saja sudah membuat liur terjatuh, bagaimana jika benar-benar sudah ada di sana. Setidaknya, inilah yang hadir di pikiran sesaat gadis penyuka makanan manis itu.

"_Halo? Apa Anda masih di sana, Haruno-san_?"

Mata hijaunya berkedip beberapa kali. Mendengar suara berat itu menghapus secara tiba-tiba lamunannya, ia pun kembali fokus pada arah pembicaraan mereka. Meski terdengar adalah tawaran yang menggiurkan, dari mana ia bisa tahu kalau telepon orang asing ini bukan penipuan? Lagipula, kejahatan semacam ini sedang marak-maraknya di ibukota.

"Kalau boleh saya tahu, atas dasar apa Tuan memilih saya untuk menghadiri acara err—"

"_Oh. Maaf, maaf. Aku terlalu cepat ya? Hm, seperti yang sudah kukatakan tadi. Aku bersama beberapa pengamat yang mengikuti salah satu seminar di Youth Expo beberapa waktu yang lalu melihat presentasi Anda yang cukup—meyakinkan." _Pria ini sedikit menekan kata terakhir yang diucapkannya. Ia melanjutkan. "_Kami butuh jiwa-jiwa muda yang sangat kritis terhadap kondisi lingkungannya sekarang, Nona. Dan, menurut kami, Anda lah yang memenuhi kualitas yang sudah kami tentukan. Setidaknya, undangan ke Swedia ini tidak akan mengganggu sekolah Anda. Saya jamin, Anda tidak perlu khawatir akan masalah jam belajar dan sebagainya. Kami sudah mengaturnya dengn pihak sekolah. Bahkan—kalau kami mau, kami bisa meminta pada Kepala Sekolah Anda."_

Tampak kerutan tipis di kening Sakura. Ia tampak berpikir. Diamnya diartikan lain oleh pria di balik telepn.

"_Oke! Kalau begitu, Haruno-san sudah setuju, 'kan? Kurasa, mengenai segala macam mengenai undangan ini akan kami kirimkan melalui pos ke alamat rumah Anda. Kalau beruntung, hari ini juga bisa tiba."_

"Eh?"

Dari balik telepon, pria itu menyeringai. "_Selamat bekerja, Haruno-san. Ah, semoga perjalanannya bisa dinikmati juga ya. Ingat, ini adalah undangan sekelas mengikuti OPEC ataupun APEC. Dan—kesempatan hanya ada satu kali seumur hidup—jika beruntung, tentu saja."_

Dan, sambungan mereka terputus. Sakura pun sedikit syok.

"A-a-a—"

Sakura terkesan dengan kata-kata apik yang keluar dari bibir pemilik suara berat di balik telepon itu. Ia bernama Hatake Kakashi—seperti yang sudah disebutnya tadi. Ah, benar. Beberapa minggu yang lalu, ia memang menjadi pembicara di sela-sela acara _Youth Expo _yang kebanyakan dihadiri oleh orang-orang tua maupun dewasa. Setidaknya, anak-anak kecil hanya tahu bagaimana caranya mendapatkan makanan dan mainan gratis di wahana permainan. Sedangkan, yang seumurannya mungkin sedang bersenang-senang di Ginza. Cita-citanya tuk menjadi pemerhati lingkungan rupanya harus sesulit ini.

Dampak tawaran pria itu membawa berita bagus untuk gadis berambut _bubblegum_ ini. Boleh saja bukan ia percaya. Lagipula, tak beberapa lama setelah telepon berakhir, sebuah surat tebal dibawakan oleh seorang _postman_ ke alamat kediamannya.

Mungkin, kondisi setengah sadar pasca terbangun dari tidur secara paksa sedikit membuat kepalanya pening. Namun, berita gembira itu memberi efek yang luar biasa bagi Sakura. Ia bahkan tak segan melompat-lompat di atas ranjangnya hingga bunyi decitan keras membuat bedebum yang tak biasa dari lantai atas.

"Sakura. Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya sang ibu dari arah lantai bawah.

Kepala gadis itu muncul dan mengintip sosok sang ibu yang siap dengan menu _sushi_-nya untuk makan malam keluarga kecil Haruno ini. Dengan girang, gadis itu menjawab.

"_Ha'i! _Aku segera turun!"

Bunyi gedebug keras mengakhiri jeritan super kuat dari gadis penyuka tanaman ini. Langkah-langkahnya yang cepat dan kuat terdengar beriringan dengan bunyi uap-uap yang berbuih keluar melalui panci _stew _dari arah dapur. Setelah mengambil selembar celemek, sebuah pisau tajam yang sudah diasah, dan beberapa biji tomat di atas pemotong sayur; ia pun mulai bekerja membantu sang ibu. Tampak wajah sumringah nan bahagia yang terlukis di sana.

"Jadi ya?" tanya sang ibu dengan posisi punggung yang kini menghadap Sakura. Sang putri bungsu berdehem. "Ke Swedia? Itu benar-benar undangan resmi, 'kan?"

"Tentu saja, Kaa-_san! _Aku sudah menelepon pihak sekolah. Kata mereka memang resmi kok. Katanya, aku disuruh menyiapkan materi semacam saat aku melakukan seminar terbuka seperti beberapa minggu lalu. Dan lusa, aku disuruh menemui pria bernama Hatake Kakashi ini di—di mana ya itu tadi—ah aku lupa."

Sang ibu tersenyum senang melihat bagaimana tingkah putrinya itu bersenandung penuh senyum selama mengiris potongan tomat. Ia hanya tidak menyangka sebuah tawaran menggiurkan datang kepada putrinya. Terlebih bila tawaran itu memang benar-benar resmi dan menyangkut masalah lingkungan yang tentu berhubungan dengan hal yang disukai Sakura.

"Kalau begitu, Kaa-_san _ucapkan selamat ya. _Omedetou_, Sakura." ungkap sang ibu setengah menoleh. Bunyi letup _stew _daging terdengar memelan. Masakan untuk makan malam sudah siap. "Ah, bagaimana kalau kita makan malam dulu."

"Oke! Aku akan menyiapkan piring dan sendoknya!"

Makan malam di kediaman kecil Haruno pun berjalan dengan lebih riuh dan ramai. Tampak berbeda untuk waktu-waktu stabil mereka selama ini. Tentu, semua orang tua akan senang mendengar kabar jika anak mereka patut dijadikan banggaan, bukan?

* * *

><p>Manik-manik luar angkasa berbentuk bintang di atas kanvas monokrom tinta hitam. Gas-gas helium mengisi bentuk-bentuk indah manik-manik itu. Mereka menyebutnya sebagai bintang yang kemudian saling membeda oleh jenis rasi di tiap waktu dan musim. Jendela-jendela tinggi bertirai itu terbuka dan membiarkan lembayung malam yang dingin menyerbak masuk mendinginkan kubikel kamar yang gelap. Seseorang tengah bersandar di mulut jendela dan kedua matanya terkena sinaran bintang.<p>

Beberapa kali ia mencoba, namun yang terdengar hanya bunyi _beep _panjang. Setelah itu, mati. Entah sudah berapa kali ia berusaha menyambung saluran teleponnya dengan sosok yang semestinya akan menjadi salah satu anggota timnya. Ah, kalau begini, memang lebih baik jika ia bekerja sendiri. Memiliki tim sama sekali tidak memberi perubahan berarti dan cepat.

Jemarinya menekan-nekan huruf di atas layar sentuh. Kemudian, pesan singkat terkirim ke nomor yang sudah menerornya seharian penuh—tepat ketika ia berkata 'iya' terhadap tawaran akan ke luar negeri sana—tepatnya wilayah _European_. Lelah, pemuda itu melempar ponselnya ke atas ranjang. Ia kembali mengamati isi rasi bintang yang dahulu selalu menjadi favoritnya—Andromeda.

Ia merebahkan tubuh lelahnya ke atas ranjang empuk berselimutkan warna putih dan hitam. Pupilnya berdilatasi penuh sebagai akibat minimnya cahaya yang ada. Kemudian, sang mata terpejam dan membawanya ke alam mimpi. Mimpi yang begitu panjang. Beberapa detik pun menjelang, berubah menjadi menit, dan jam. Sebuah getaran terasa dari balik _cushion_-nya.

Layar ponselnya menjadi satu-satunya cahaya yang ada. Lalu, sebuah nama tertulis di sana.

'_Aku Haruno Sakura. Boleh kutahu namamu? Ah, aku tinggal di Orchid Avenue blok 8—sedikit masuk di gang dan kau bisa mendapatkannya.'_

"Hn. _Haruno Sakura_?"

Pemuda beriris oniks itu tak segera menjawab. Ia menunggu begitu lama. Menimbang-nimbang apakah ia harus menjawab atau tidak. Sebaiknya memang, ia saja yang ke sana. Tidak perlu ada perkenalan jauh lebih dalam dan intens.

'_Hei, boleh kutahu namamu?'_

Lima belas menit kemudian.

'_Maaf. Tapi, aku benar-benar harus tahu siapa namamu. Tidakkah aneh jika kita satu tim tapi tak saling mengenal satu sama lain?'_

Satu tim? Nama? Harus saling mengenal? Uchiha Sasuke meragukan hal itu.

Tiga puluh menit.

'_Kau marah ya karena aku tidak menjawab teleponmu tadi siang? Maaf. Ehh, sebenarnya aku sedang tidur. Ta—tapi, tetap saja! Aku perlu tahu namamu! Setidaknya...'_

Jemarinya tertahan di atas layar sentuh itu. Tubuhnya setengah berdiri dan anak-anak rambutnya berjatuhan menutupi akses pengelihatannya. Ia tak harus menjawab pertanyaan singkat lewat pesan itu, bukan? Sebab, sepersekian detik kemudian, telinga Sasuke kembali berdengung. Tangannya meraba-raba rak kecil samping ranjangnya. Rasa berdengung itu makin memburuk seakan ingin memecah membran timpani telinganya. Sambil menahan sakit, ia mengaduk-aduk isi rak dan menemukan sebuah tabung kecil yang kemudian dimasukkannya dalam corong telinga miliknya itu. Setidaknya, rasa nyeri dan berdengung bisa sedikit berkurang.

Namun, tepat saat ia akan menghubungi langsung, hanya suara operator yang terdengar.

Benar. Ia memutuskan untuk tidak lagi menghubungi nomor itu.

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

**続く**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

_Minna, saya kembali dengan fic multichap SS. Haha. (dor). Gimana dengan fic yang lain? Nyahaha, tangan saya gatel nih mau nulis lagi. (dor lagi) XD_

_Voila, fic ini sebenarnya saya ambil murni dari kisah hidup saya sekitar tahun 2008. Yah, moga-moga temen satu tim saya itu gak baca. Kalau iya, mungkin saya bisa digiling dia. Haha. Well, fic ini masih banyak cela. Maka, saya akan sangat berterima kasih pada kawan yang bersedia mengapresisasi dengan memberi kritik dan saran kepada saya._

_So, RnR? :3_


End file.
